Drinking and drunkeness is our biggest problem. The Foreign Study Program is limited in funds, and therefore the activities and recreational materials are limited. This proposal would allow us the latitude to provide activities which would mitigate the urge to use alcohol. I have included two student counsellors who would be able to work and counsel those who have problems with alcohol. They will be chosen on the basis of personality, respect from peers, and ability to use common sense based on known facts. By using peers, it is hoped that those served will be more open and will be able to confide in them. Staff members of this program and myself will be available to give help and advice whenever the need arises. Miss Lincoln and myself have attended workshops on alcohol and drug abuse and will be able to assist in this area. Musical instruments would be used to initiate a band and this would allow dances twice weekly. Sports equipment are needed so that we can set up teams which would aggrandize the espirit de corps in our program. All recreational equipment would be used to teach enjoyment in something worth while, wholesome, and useful later in life. These would show that one can have fun without resorting to drugs. Prevention is the key.